


Someday

by TiggerFace



Series: Days to a family [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerFace/pseuds/TiggerFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff (mostly). Nonsensical Christmas fluff. Christmas fluff that is a one-shot. It might require some suspension of belief. I'll let you decide. Joniss. Post-Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

* * *

Katniss tapped her foot impatiently, trying not to glance at the clock or watch the door. It had been three hours, and while she was sure Johanna hadn't gotten into trouble she was just as sure that her idiot girlfriend was only 'stuck' out there because of her affinity for nature and dislike of people. She sighed heavily, turning back to the kitchen to make sure that nothing was burning or being eaten by Buttercup who would attempt to do so just to spite her. He had almost knocked the turkey out of her hands earlier and had growled and hissed when she had thwarted him. She met him at the entrance of the kitchen where he was crouched on a little side table with his cunning eyes fixed on her turkey. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Scat!" He flattened his ears and hissed before leaping off and sauntering off. She caved and glanced at the clock.  
Three hours. Three fucking hours. It did not take three hours to chop some firewood. She had promised to be back to help prep Christmas dinner and instead she was probably gallivanting around the woods playing Princess of the Forest or something. Well, not doing that because Johanna was too dark and broody to gallivant or pretend to be a princess – at least when Katniss was around. She smirked to herself. Her lover thought she was good at hiding everything and the aloof and unaffected attitude she had carried through the Quell and for a couple months into their relationship had been bought despite their experiences in 13. Then she came home early one day to find Johanna buck-ass nude waltzing through the house with Buttercup in her arms, singing ballads as loudly (and off-key) as she could. She had taken about 20 minutes to laugh until she cried and then compose herself, only to lose it all over again as she realized Johanna had switched to pop-tunes and shaking her ass with Buttercup acting as a fuzzy microphone. But even if she was currently being heartwarmingly adorable and embarrassingly ridiculous at the same time, she was doing so somewhere that wasn't the kitchen where she had promised to be. Chewing on her lip for a moment Katniss made her decision and quickly turned everything flammable off, covered everything appealing to Buttercup up, and went to the door.  
Despite her annoyance she couldn't help but smile as she slipped on the new boots she had gotten her as well as the handcrafted bow. She didn't know why it hadn't occurred to her that Johanna would be good at woodworking – she came from the lumber district and grew up in trees after all – but when she had pulled out the beautifully made and decorated bow she had been rendered speechless about her girlfriend's ability. She had also gotten some handmade arrows that were almost too perfect to use as well as gardening tools, clothes to camouflage her better while hunting, and other various practical items. Despite the sensibleness of all her gifts she had been deeply touched, as they all carried a air of thoughtfulness. They were either handmade or the answer to a problem she had mentioned once briefly throughout the year. Johanna had listened to every word out of her mouth and answered all her complaints with gifts that provided all that she had bemoaned the lack of. It had been more than enough to show her affection despite the fact that nothing had been purely for fun and she had been close to tears. Then – blushing fiercely – Johanna had handed her a small box and muttered a "Merry Christmas" before looking determinedly away and burying a hand in Buttercup's fur, clearly beyond uncomfortable. Brimming with curiosity she had unwrapped it carefully and reveled a small unmarked box Slowly peaking inside her breath caught and her eyes pricked with tears. " _Oh_ ".  
Swallowing and looking uncertain Johanna opened her mouth, closed it, then blurted "If I crossed a line I'm sorry and I didn't mean to. But I wanted to get you something totally useless too and I know we agreed to leave the mockingjay behind. But we haven't left her behind – I mean we're growing them in the front yard – so I thought maybe you could have this. You know to keep her with you at all times and -" Katniss lunged out of her seat and into Johanna's lap, kissing her desperately and trying to stop the flow of tears. "Whoa whoa whoa, easy" Johanna gently pushed her back until they could fully see each other and cocked her head to the side. "This is good crying right? I mean the kissing is good, it's always good, but there's crying too so-" She was cut off by Katniss's lips again as she was kissed thoroughly and passionately with Katniss determined to convey her gratitude through the kiss. Once her lungs started burning she tried to disconnect their lips – putting her hands on Johanna's chest as she gave chase, trying to keep the contact. She rested their foreheads together and looked her girlfriend straight in the eye.  
"Yes. Yes it is good crying. Johanna _thank you._ This is perfect. I love it. Now put it on me." Smiling softly Johanna did as asked, attaching the gold chain with the primrose pendant around her neck. Pulled out of her indulgent remembrance by Buttercups angry yowl at the covered turkey, Katniss slowly unclasped her hand from the chain she hadn't realized she had grasped and shook her shoulders out before heading to the woods to find her missing girlfriend.

The steady thud of an axe greeted her ears about ten minutes after she entered the woods. She took a couple more strides and stopped dead. Her hungry gaze swept her lover's bare muscled back as she chopped wood – shirtless. The sweat she had worked up highlighted the definition in her back and broad shoulders and she was thankful that Johanna didn't have long hair that would block her view. She suddenly didn't mind that her girlfriend had left her for three hours – even though the pile of chopped wood was large enough to last them through four winters – because she had clearly gotten too hot for a shirt and sweaty enough to glisten in the shards of sunlight that cut through the trees. She crept forward, intent of surprising her lover and possibly inciting a little action from her in the woods, but as she did Johanna turned to get a new log and Katniss caught sight of her sculpted abs. She squeaked and Johanna swung around, axe at the ready. Seeing Katniss her eyes widened in surprise, then amusement at the slack-jawed look on Katniss's face. "Hey babe." She purred, stepping forward and flexing. "Fancy seeing you here. Like what you . . . wait. What are you doing here?" Her come-on was stalled by the realization that her girlfriend was standing in front of her in the woods rather than in the kitchen getting ready for their guests.  
Katniss was knocked out of her unashamed ogling of the body in front of her by the sudden rise of Johanna's voice and remembered that she trekked out here to be annoyed not horny. "It's been three hours. And you said you would be gone an hour and a half tops, because you were gonna help me prep for our guests."  
Johanna's face fell. "Shit. Shit, I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I did this and I got caught up in ow much I missed and and lost track of time. Here." She turned and began piling wood into the wheelbarrow she had brought to transport it until it was full. "We'll leave the rest to be collected tomorrow."  
Katniss nodded. "Okay. Also, no."  
Johanna stopped with her shirt in her hands. "What?"  
"No shirt. You owe me for staying out here twice as long as you were supposed to."  
Johanna looked puzzled but didn't argue. Tossing her shirt on top of the wood she hefted the wheelbarrow and started down the path. Katniss licked her lips at the sight of the toned arms, back, shoulders, and thighs moving in front of her. "Merry Christmas to me."

They had managed to pull the turkey out just in time for their first guest to show up. A grinning Haymitch held up two bottles of wine and Katniss rolled her eyes before stepping aside to let him in. Peeta and Delly followed, with Gale sulking in not far behind them. Her mother came next, taking a moment to crouch by the primroses, and Annie and her son were the last to arrive. Their dinner was successfully awkward, with the adults all trying to to deal with the issues between some of them at the table in favor of keeping the small boy happy and excited for the holiday that still held magic for him. They took a break before dessert, spliting off to talk to those they had comfortable things to talk about with and to explore the district a little more allowing those who had left to get reacquainted and Annie and her son to discover it for the first time. Haymitch mockingly congratulated Johanna on her massive firewood pile and she spent ten minutes chasing him around the village throwing woodchips at his head. When Peeta finally pulled out a cake intricately decorated with lights, ornaments, and presents Finnick's son lit up almost as brightly as the tree. The adults basked in the glow of the boy's enthusiasm, using him to allow a comfortable air to settle over all of them for the first time.  
Some gifts were exchanged between adults, a new quiver for Katniss from Gale, decorating tools from Johanna to Peeta, but the majority went to the only child in attendance. Squeezed tightly but comfortably next to her lover in a chair meant for a single person Katniss turned to look at Johanna, the combined light from the fire and tree dancing across her face. "I want that" she murmured softly, gesturing at the boy happily tearing presents apart with gusto. "Not now" she quickly assured, seeing the spreading look of horror on Johanna's face. "But someday. I want to have that. Especially now. When we can raise them without the fear of them ending up like us. I really want that."  
Johanna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Examining the boy for a minute she slowly turned to face Katniss. "Okay. I think I could do that with you. Not now, but someday."  
Katniss grinned. "Someday."  
Johanna leaned in for a kiss. "Yup. Someday. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas. I love you."


End file.
